Such Sweet Sorrow
by mrsnessieblack
Summary: This series: EPIC FAIL! Will not continue writing. Two-shot. LOL
1. Goodbye Forever

_**AN: I'm addicted to sadness. Anything that will break a character's heart. I crave it. I'm writing these short stories to satisfy my hunger for pain. I'm really sweet in real life, though, so don't worry about me going Goth on you guys.**_

***

Such Sweet Sorrow

Story 1: Goodbye Forever

Jacob and Bella

**Bella**

Jacob turned around. Back to that evil, nasty Sam. I screamed at him, but he only growled at me. That's when I lost it. I ran past him, opening my truck door and getting in. Billy was at the doorway, sorrow clouding the bitterness he originally had. I drove off. In my rearview mirror, I saw Jacob look up at me as I sped away.

**Jacob**

She sped off. I heard silent sobs, distorted by the sound of rain hitting the ground around me.

"Jacob, come inside," Billy murmured, somehow sensing how much pain I was in. I really broke my promise now. I walked inside. Sam was staring at me, as well as the rest of the pack. Their faces portrayed no emotion. All they are are filthy, shape shifting machines. I was the only one who had a brain. I walked to my room. Behind the door, where the pack couldn't see, was where I broke down. I let the tears fall. I wish I could die, and take all the pain away.

**Bella**

I sped away, going faster. What speed did Jacob say not to hit? Then pain lashed through my newly carved hole, one smaller than the one I had before.

_Bella, look out!_ Edward's voice screamed in my head. I ignored him. He wasn't the reason for my pain.

_Bella, please don't do this_, a new voice said. Edward's voice snarled at him. Jacob's voice was now my new hallucination. I cried harder, the tears clouding my vision. I knew I was way out of Forks' range. There wasn't another town for miles. I let the tears block my sight.

_Bella!_ Both voices screamed, both in fury and fear. Then I realized why. My truck lost control, and before I knew it, there was glass everywhere, and my truck was tumbling down some kind of ditch at the side of the road. I knew nobody would ever find me.

_Bella_, the hallucinations said, and I saw two hands, one touching my arm and the other touching my face, as I drifted off into an eternal sleep. The hand touching my arm was Edward's, and the one touching my cheek was Jacob's.

**Jacob**

I phased against Sam's orders. He can't affect me. I ran, following her scent. I followed it to Charlie's house. I knocked on the door after phasing, and put on my sweatpants. He finally answered.

"Jacob," he said sternly, anger clear on his face. Then it turned to worry. "Where's Bella? Your dad called..."

That's when I smelled it. Vampire. The female.

"Charlie, who is in here with you?"

"A woman. She says she works at the high school Bella goes to. She was worried, and decided to pay her a visit. She's resting a bit while we're waiting for Bella to come home."

I let myself in, against Charlie's protests, and entered the living room. The redhead bloodsucker was sitting up, smirking at me. She was using a human for protection so she can kill another. That other human must be Bella. But why?

"Excuse me, Chief Swan, but it's getting late and I must go home," she lied. She donned her coat and left. Great. Bella's out there somewhere and she might find her.

"Charlie, Bella's out there somewhere. We have to find her," I said. Charlie nodded and took his gun and jacket off the shelf. He slipped on a pair of shoes. I saw him pick up some pepper spray.

"If those wolves got to her..." he shuddered.

"I would never hurt her," I muttered.

**Bella**

I was now flying. Jacob was holding my hand, taking me, not up, or below, but forward. I was looking down at a scene where Victoria was leaving my house. Oh, my gosh, if she hurt Charlie...

Jacob pulled me into the house. I saw the real Jacob muttering something as Charlie put something in his pocket. I let out a silent sigh of relief to see he wasn't hurt. What was Jacob doing in my house? My hallucination Jacob looked at me sadly. Then Edward appeared. He took my hand from Jacob's, and we were flying faster, across the country, to a small home in New York. The real Edward was curled up in a corner, staring at nothing. His phone buzzed. He picked it up at human speed and opened it. I heard shrieking from the other line, and he clutched his heart. His face distorted in pain. From what? My hallucination Edward sadly shook his head. Jacob appeared again. But instead of taking me from Edward, both of them brought me back to the scene of my crash. The large, russet wolf was sniffing my body, halfway out of the truck widow. Great, I'm now wolf-meat. The wolf began to howl. Wasn't he going to eat me? I saw a large tear fall from its eye. My hallucination Jacob walked to the wolf, putting his hand on its shoulder. My mind clicked as I realized the connection. The dark, intelligent eyes, the fur, the large mass. The wolf was Jacob, and he was crying over me. Hallucination Jacob disappeared. The real Jacob ran away as headlights appeared at the side of the road. Charlie got out, and fell to his knees as he surveyed the scene. He saw the paw prints Jacob left behind in the mud. He shook his head, trying to deny the fact I was dead, possibly because of a wolf. Jacob now padded back out of the trees, staring at Charlie. Charlie drew his gun.

_NO_! I wanted to scream. Jacob took a step towards Charlie. His finger pulled the trigger. Jacob fell to the ground, and then picked himself up again. Another shot. I was struggling to get closer, to fight Charlie's grip on the gun. A final shot rang out throughout the forest, and with a yelp, Jacob was still. I screamed, but anything that exited my mouth was silent to Charlie. Jacob's wolf body shrank and became furless, turning into the new, muscular Jacob. Charlie ran to his side immediately, and stared at the three bullet holes in his chest. Then he broke down crying. And Jacob's spirit slipped out of his body, joining mine. He took one look at his dead body, then at me. I rushed to hug him, tears spilling out and hitting the ground, invisible to anyone but us. And we continued to cry, even when a sound came from the trees, the sound of a vampire running.


	2. Never Going Back

Such Sweet Sorrow

Story 2: Never Going Back

Edward

I was halfway to Italy when Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice stopped me. I struggled against them, but they wouldn't let me go. I told them that if they wanted me to stay, they better have proof Bella was alive.

"She is," Alice whispered. She pulled out her cell phone. I knew there was no camera on it, so I couldn't see her heavenly face again. Alice was thinking of Bella, nearly drowned, broken and sad. She was making vivid pictures in her head, but I believed they were fakes. My Bella was dead. Alice pressed a number and we listened to the phone ring.

_Yes, Alice?_ Her voice rang, slightly annoyed. My eyes widened. It was really her.

"We have Edward here. Would you like to speak to him?"

_E-Edward?_ The voice stuttered.

"Yes. I'll give the phone to him."

I grabbed the phone, eager to hear her voice. I heard her crying in the background.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Hello, bloodsucker. You've broken Bella enough. Leave us alone."

_Us_. There was some meaning to that. I blinked at the new voice. It was a male, huskier than Charlie's, angrier too. I listened to the male yell at me for another minute before I heard her voice.

"Jacob, just hang up."

I shut the cell phone and ran the other direction. To the place I swore I'd never return to. Forks, Washington. Bella's house. I arrived to Oregon, where I freshened up a little. I don't want her to see me in my Bella-less state. Then I ran towards Washington. I finally made it to her house. I heard crying from her bedroom. I jumped into the tree to see. Bella was cradled in a man's arms, and he sat on her bed. The stench of dog was to great to bear. I knew immediately that this boy wasn't human. He was stroking her hair, making shushing noises, which calmed her down a little. Every now and then, he'd kiss my Bella's forehead. She was slowly getting over her tears.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked. She only nodded. "What's wrong?"

"What if Ed- I mean, what if _he_ comes back?"

"Why should he?"

"I just have a feeling."

The boy's thoughts went to the conversation they had after Bella wanted to stay.

***

_Find him yourself. I'm not breaking my heart anymore to look for him, especially when Jacob is in the process of mending it_, she told Alice. Alice nodded, understanding, and left to find me.

Jacob turned to her._ Are you sure?_ he asked, worried Bella would change her mind. They walked up to her room.

_Yeah, I am. _She whispered. _He broke me so much, I can't handle it if he sees it's all right, and leaves again. I might die from all that rejection. And my heart is almost done repairing._

Jacob quickly pressed his lips to hers. They were kissing! I expected her to slap him, but she gripped his neck tighter, pulling him closer. Her heart was racing with his.

_Was_. He said.

_Huh?_

_It _was_ almost done repairing._

***

I sighed. Bella was sleeping in Jacob's arms. Jacob gently laid her on her bed and lay next to her. He was doing the exact same thing I did. Only this time it was different. She shifted her body closer to him, absorbing the warmth. They didn't need blankets. And then Jacob did what I could never do. He fell asleep with his arms around her.


End file.
